dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth 2 Vol 1 15
| Quotation = I am the Red Tornado Unit 1.3. By order of the World Army--you must yield-- you must yield--you must yield-- | Speaker = Red Tornado | StoryTitle1 = War Torn | Synopsis1 = The Flash's memory of the battle that occurred on the edge of Dherain is a little fuzzy, but he remembers it being a challenge. Steppenwolf sent three powerful beings called the Hunger Dogs to stop his and the other New Wonders' incursion, and not even with the help of Wesley Dodds and the World Army's could they easily fight the Hunger Dogs off. Jay remembers getting Dodds and his Sandmen to a safer location after Bedlam used his powers to drive them berserk. He hoped to help his companions once he returned, but each of them was defeated by one of the three villains. Green Lantern was smashed into the earth by Brutaal. Doctor Fate's most powerful attack was reflected back at him by Beguiler. The Atom was first driven mad by Bedlam. In that state, he had attacked Jay, knocking him unconscious. Then, he was knocked unconscious by Brutaal. With that, none of the forces for good remained standing. Now, struggling to stand, Jay crawls through the burnt grass, seeing his companions all beaten on the ground - fortunately, all are alive. Which begs the question: why were they left alive when they were at the Hunger Dogs' mercy? Meanwhile, the World Army's forces are gathering in the air near the Dherain border, though Amar Khan is wary of entering the country's airspace. Michael Holt admits that it seems like Steppenwolf is daring them to come for him - which suggests to them both that he has reason to be confident. Elsewhere, in Casablanca, Hawkgirl continues her investigation into the death of Sam Zhao, Alan Scott's murdered fiancé. The trail of that mystery had led her here to find one man - Darcy Twain, owner of the Double Zero Casino. Not long after setting foot into his complex, she is caught in a trap. She is met then by a man named Roger Sharpe (aka Hazard), who admits that Darcy Twain is merely an alias of his. In Gotham City, Scott Free and his wife Barda are under attack by Fury who has come to retrieve them so that they can be placed back into imprisonment under Steppenwolf's rule - a thing they worked hard to escape. The irony is that Barda and Fury used to be friends, having both graduated from Granny Goodness' finishing school. Today, one of them would kill the other. That is, unless Scott has his way. He urges her to run away, reminding her that he can always escape Fury, while she would have to fight. He promises that he will find her as she runs away. Gleefully, Scott plays his best at dodging Fury's attacks, taunting her, but as she rushes at him in a rage, they are both startled by the sound of a robotic voice calling for their attention. A red robot introduces itself as Red Tornado Unit 1.3 and insists that they both must yield to her by order of the World Army. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** * * Melody Other Characters: * Ensign Muller * Sam Zhao Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}